Snape in Schwulitaeten
by Snape Stalkers
Summary: Endlich! Die Snape Stalkers schlagen wieder zu! Teil II von Snape in Schwulitäten - diesmal im Verbotenen Wald! Lesen, lesen, lesen! Ach ja, und reviewen! *g*
1. Snape in Schwulitaeten

A/N: Also Leute, wir haben grade eben von Snape eine ganz tolle Geschichte erfahren, die wir euch gleich brühwarm weitertratschen müssen. Er sitzt übrigens immer noch neben uns und schmollt. (Snape: Euch erzähl ich nix mehr! Desidia & Sevvie: Das schaffst du doch eh nicht! Snape: *schnieft* Stümmt...)  
  
Disclaimer: JK (Ha! Kürzester Disclaimer der Welt!!! Guinness-Buch der Rekorde!! *JK kommt rein* Alles meins! *liest die Geschichte* Äh, nein! Könnt ihr behalten. Desidia & Sevvie: Aber die Figuren gehören dir! JK: Ach du meine Kacke... Ich komm nie in den Himmel - und ihr auch nicht!! Aaahahahahahahaaaa! *zwei Männer mit weißer Kleidung kommen rein und holen sie ab* Desidia & Sevvie: Muahahahaha! Alles unsers! Jaaaa!!)  
  
Snape in Schwulitäten  
  
Eines nicht so schönen Tages gab es eine Sturmflut. Und da Snape wie eine Assel in seinem Keller hockte und der natürlich nicht besonders gut isoliert war (Snape: *sauer* Und immer noch nicht ist!!!), spülte ihn bald eine riesige Flutwelle in die unerbittliche Welt außerhalb seiner Gemächer. (Snape: Wenn dieser Stuhl nicht in der Nähe gewesen wär - ich wär ersoffen!!)  
  
Dumbledore zog ihn aus dem Wasser und machte eilig Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung obwohl Snape zappelte und versicherte, dass dies gar nicht nötig wäre. Dann zog er ihn auf die Füße und schleifte ihn hinter sich her den Gang entlang. "So, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore. "Irgendwo musst du ja heute nacht hin, nicht wahr? Ja da gehste doch mal zum Gilderoy, der freut sich immer so über Gesellschaft!"  
  
Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, aber bevor er noch hysterisch kreischen und sich tot stellen konnte, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass ihm sein wichtigstes Teil fehlte: sein Zauberstab.  
  
"Oh nein!", schrie er panisch! "Ich muss zurück!!" "Ach, Severus!", meinte Dumbledore väterlich. "Kein Grund sich umzubringen. Das wird bestimmt ganz nett! Der Gilderoy kennt ganz viele tolle Geschichten, da wird euch zwei Hübschen bestimmt nicht langweilig!" "Ja, aber... aber ich..." stammelte Snape, aber zu spät. Da nahm das schreckliche Schicksal schon seinen Lauf. (Desidia & Sevvie: Muahahaha Gnihihihi! Snape: *produziert mehrere Gewitterwolken* )  
  
Eine Sekunde nachdem Dumbledore an seine Tür geklopft hatte, riss der Gilderoy schon dieselbige auf und schrie begeistert: "Servus, Severus!! Hallo Albus! Was macht ihr denn hier bei mir, Gilderoy Lockhart, Inhaber des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kräfte, fünfmaliger Gewinner des "Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises", Autor mehrerer Bestseller und Schwuchtel des Monats! ... Ja so eine Überraschung!"  
  
Snape lief leicht grünlich an (Snape: Leicht??!!)und machte hinter Dumbledores Rücken eine Kotz-Geste, während dieser die beiden überflüssigerweise noch mal miteinander bekannt machte.  
  
"Ja, also das ist der Severus, der ist ein bisschen schüchtern. Ne, Severus?" Snape lief rot an und hätte sonst was für einen Tarnumhang gegeben. "Und das ist der Gilderoy, der Hübsche", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Er ist Inhaber des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kräfte, fünfmaliger Gewinner des "Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises", Autor mehrerer Bestseller und *zwinker zwinker* homosexuell. Das macht dir ja nichts, gell, Severus? Ganz im Gegenteil..."  
  
"Äh... was?", machte Snape verwirrt.  
  
"Schön, dass das jetzt raus ist. Du brauchst dich nicht schämen dafür!", schmunzelte Dumbledore.  
  
"Äh... was?", wiederholte Snape.  
  
"Na dann lass ich euch zwei Hübschen mal allein! Dobby bringt euch gleich eine aufblasbare Luftmatratze - nicht dass ihr sie brauchen würdet..." Augenzwinkernd machte sich der leicht senile Schulleiter aus dem Staub und ließ unsere zwei Helden allein.  
  
"Ja setz dich doch, möchtest du einen Cocktail mit rosa Schirmchen und tuffigen Wedelchen?", plapperte Gilderoy gleich drauflos. "Ich bin ja, außer dass ich Inhaber des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kräfte, fünfmaliger Gewinner des "Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises", Autor mehrerer Bestseller und Tucke aus Überzeugung bin, auch noch Gewinner des Preises für die besten Scharfmacher-Cocktails vom Oberammergauer Stadtfest ´88." (Desidia & Sevvie: *lachen sich tot* Ein Insider!! *grööööööhl*)  
  
Bevor Snape sein Abendbrot rückwärts wieder loswerden konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und der Hauself brachte die Luftmatratze. "Danke, Süßer", gurrte Gilderoy und tätschelte Dobby den Hintern. Dobby lächelte anzüglich, wackelte kokett mit den Hüften und ging arschwackelnd den Gang entlang zurück. (Desidia & Sevvie: *trommeln mit den Fäusten auf den Boden und lachen Tränen* Snape: Ich fand das gar nicht lustig! Das war erschreckend und hat mir Angst gemacht... Oh! *stellt sich in die Ecke und schämt sich*)  
  
Snape begann wie wild schreiend im Zimmer herumzuhüpfen und seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen: "Sind! Denn! Hier! Alle! SCHWUL??!! Geh weg, Gilderoy! Fass mich nicht an! Ich will mich nicht anstecken!!"  
  
Gilderoy lächelte nachsichtig. "Lass dir Zeit, dich daran zu gewöhnen. Du musst es ja noch nicht deinen Eltern erzählen. Warte, bis du selbst damit zurecht kommst. Ich kenn das ja, ich als Inhaber des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kräfte, fünfmaliger Gewinner des "Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises", Autor mehrerer Bestseller und beliebteste Pin up-Schwuchtel beim Playwizard."  
  
Snape ließ davon ab, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen und sah auf. "Pin up-Schwuchtel?"  
  
"Ja! Willst mal sehn?"  
  
"Nein! Geh weg! Ich bin doch nicht Quirrell!" (Desidia & Sevvie: *grööööööhl* INSIDER!!! Snape: Macht ja viel Sinn, lauter Insider hier reinzupacken! *bitter* Aber Hauptsache, ihr habt Spaß, was? Desidia & Sevvie: Genau!)  
  
"Na gut, ich geh uns dann mal Cocktails machen, ne?" Gilderoy verschwand nach nebenan. Snape begab sich grummelnd zur Luftmatratze und überlegte, wie er sie ohne Zauberstab aufpumpen sollte.  
  
So stand er immer noch da, als Gilderoy mit den Cocktails wieder zurück kam, was er aber erst bemerkte, als dieser ihm von hinten ins Ohr säuselte: "Bück dich und blas, du Sau!"  
  
Snape schreckte kreischend hoch und rannte in die gegenüberliegende Ecke des Zimmers. "Hach, Himmel, Severus! Jetzt blas das Ding schon auf! So schlimm ist das auch wieder nicht!"  
  
Leicht verzweifelt meldete sich Snape aus seiner Ecke zu Wort: "Aber ich hab doch keinen Zauberstab mehr... der ist in den Fluten untergegangen!"  
  
"Nicht weinen, Sevvie-Maus!", tröstete ihn Gilderoy.  
  
"Äh... gibst du mir deinen?", fragte Snape vorsichtig.  
  
Gilderoy grinste süffisant. "Welchen denn...?"  
  
"Unterlasse bitte solche Schwulitäten! Das macht mich ganz nervös!"  
  
"Ohooo, das ist bestimmt nicht meine Absicht, tihihihi!", kicherte Gilderoy.  
  
Snape kam sich schon ziemlich verarscht vor. "Gibst du mir jetzt deinen Zauberstab oder nicht?", wiederholte er genervt.  
  
"Nahain, mach doch selber, mach doch selber!!", quäkte Gilderoy. Snape verdrehte die Augen und näherte sich vorsichtig wieder der Luftmatratze. "Menno! Bist du gemein!"  
  
"Und du bist kindisch!"  
  
"Gar nicht! Gar nicht!"  
  
"Woohooohl!"  
  
"Wer ist hier kindisch?"  
  
"Jetzt hab dich nicht so!", beharrte Gilderoy. "Jetzt ist Mundarbeit angesagt! Ich setz mich derweilen hier in den Sessel und schau dir zu!"  
  
"Hrmpf.", machte Snape, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig. Er bückte sich, was Gilderoy sehr entzückte, und suchte nach der Öffnung. "Wo muss ich denn da reinblasen?"  
  
"Ja da ist doch so ein Pinöppel!", erteilte Gilderoy hilfreiche Ratschläge.  
  
"Ein waaaas?"  
  
"Na so ein Reinblas-Dingens!", drückte Gilderoy sich klarer aus. (Desidia & Sevvie: *pruuuuust*)  
  
"Ach ja, hier. Das sieht danach aus, ich blas mal rein."  
  
"Ja, blas, du Luder!", feuerte Gilderoy ihn cocktailschlürfend an.  
  
Gaaaanz langsam verzog sich Snape wieder in seine Ecke, die Luftmatratze hinter sich herschleifend.  
  
"Gemütliche Ecke haste hier... Tralala, ich sitz hier nur so... Kein Grund... Lalalaaa..."  
  
"Lass doch die Matratze Matratze sein, Sevvie... Wir schlafen doch eh im selben Bett!", flötete Gilderoy.  
  
"Wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts??!!", brüllte Snape, dem es jetzt doch langsam zu schwül wurde.  
  
"Von Fischen, wieso?" Gilderoy machte unschuldige Bambiaugen.  
  
"Ach, leck mich doch am Arsch."  
  
"Okay!" Gilderoy sprang auf , was Snape heftig zusammenzucken und ihn sich noch weiter in die Ecke kauern ließ. "Immer diese nicht ernstgemeinten Angebote", seufzte Gilderoy frustriert. "Aber schwing doch mal deinen süßen Knackarsch hier rüber und trink deinen Cocktail aus, guck mal, hab ich extra für dich gemacht! Mit Schirmchen und Wedel!"  
  
Ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, Snape entschied sich doch tatsächlich für den Cocktail! Leicht distanziert setzte er sich auf Gilderoys Schoß (Desidia & Sevvie: *grööööööööhl* Snape: IST DOCH GAR NICHT WAHR!!!) Na gut, er setzte sich also auf den Sessel der am weitesten von Gilderoy entfernt war und schlürfte möglichst maskulin seinen Cocktail.  
  
"Stößchen!", sagte Gilderoy, als er mit Snape anstieß.  
  
"Stößchen???!!!!"  
  
"Genau! Auf uns, Süsssser! Auf dass die Nacht hält, was deine Blaskünste versprechen!"  
  
Lasziv saugte er an seinem Strohhalm, und setzte noch ein paar Auf- und Abbewegungen oben drauf.  
  
"Hör! Auf! Mich! An! Zu! Schwulen!", presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Dann hör du auf, hinter jedes Wort ein Ausrufezeichen zu setzen! Ich bin ja nicht taaauuub..."  
  
"Also gut. Dass wir das mal endgültig geklärt haben: Du bist schwul, und ich bin nicht schwul! Alles klar? War das verständlich für dich?", sagte Snape in einem beunruhigend sanftem Tonfall.  
  
"Ach, Süßer, mir kannst du doch nichts vormachen!", grinste Gilderoy verständnisvoll. "Wer so eine Frisur hat, muss doch eine Tunte sein!"  
  
"WAS IST MIT MEINER FRISUR??!!", brüllte Snape und verschüttete die Hälfte seines Cocktails auf sein Hemd.  
  
"Oh, schnell ausziehn, bevor's Flecken gibt!" Er feuchtete sich seinen Finger an und berührte damit Snapes Hose. "Und auch fix raus aus der nassen Hose!"  
  
Snape saß stocksteif auf seinem Sessel. "Rühr! Mich! Nicht! An! Weg! Ksch! Ksch!"  
  
"Da! Du machst es schon wieder, du machst es schon wieder! Jetzt darf ich dir in den Arsch kneifen!" Kichernd sprang Gilderoy auf, was in Snape den Fluchttrieb weckte (Snape: Ich würde nie flüchten! Das war nur - ääh - Reflex! Desidia & Sevvie: Ja, nee, is klar...).  
  
Sie rannten im Kreis durchs Zimmer, während Snape kreischte und Gilderoy immer wieder versuchte, an Snapes Po zu langen. (Desidia & Sevvie: TUNTENPARADE!!! *machen eine Polonaise durchs Zimmer* Snape: Ich kenn euch nicht... hab euch nie gesehn... weiß gar nicht wer ihr seid...)  
  
"Du willst es doch auch! Wenn du mich erst mal hattest, tanzt dein Ärschchen Polka!", rief Gilderoy, was Snape dazu veranlasste, noch schneller zu laufen und zu kreischen wie eine abgestochene Wildsau.  
  
"Ach jetzt bleib halt stehn, ich will dir doch nur die dreckigen Sachen abnehmen! Deine schwarzen Boxershorts kenn ich doch eh schon, die hingen doch immer zum Trocknen im Hof!"  
  
"Was?! Na gut." Snape blieb stehen. "Aber rühr mich nicht an, ok? Ich kann mich selber ausziehen! Schon seit ich 15 bin!"  
  
"Also gut, Hasi. Dann lass mal was sehn."  
  
"Nix da! Dreh dich um und mach die Augen zu!"  
  
"Ach mei, bist du schüchtern!", zog Gilderoy ihn auf, tat aber wie geheißen. Snape entledigte sich im Zeitraffertempo seines Hemdes. "Okay, jetzt kannst du dich wieder umdrehn!", sagte er dann, als er oben ohne dastand.  
  
"Ohlala", meinte Gilderoy und nahm ihm das Hemd ab. "Du ja rasiert auf Brust!"  
  
"Und du nix Deutsch!"  
  
"Ja - ganz richtig", flötete Gilderoy amourös. "Ich kann aber gut Französisch... Und jetzt halt die Klappe und küss mich!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", schrie Snape gequält.  
  
"Ha, du kreischt ja schon wie ne waschechte Tunte!", freute sich Gilderoy.  
  
Snape rannte zur Tür und hämmerte dagegen: "Wilmaaaaaa!!" (Desidia & Sevvie: *lachen sich tot* Snape: Kann mir das mal einer erklären...? Das hab ich doch gar nicht geschrien! Desidia & Sevvie: Das erklären wir dir gleich ganz ausführlich... unter der Bettdecke! Snape: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! Desidia & Sevvie: Hey, es stimmt! Er kreischt echt wie ne Tunte!)  
  
Nein, er schrie natürlich: "Lasst mich hier raaaahuhuuuuus!! Hiiiilfäääää!!!!"  
  
Gilderoy stand daneben und schüttelte den Kopf: "Tuntig, tuntig, tuntig..."  
  
Snape setzte sich wieder in seine Ecke und begann verzweifelt zu heulen.  
  
"Tuntig hoch zehn...", bemerkte Gilderoy gelassen.  
  
"Aufhööööööööörn", heulte Snape. "Warum lasst ihr mich nicht in Ruuuuuuuh...!" (Desidia & Sevvie: Zählst du uns da mit oder was? Snape: Nein! Ich meinte alle Tunten der Welt! Ich bin nämlich nicht schwul! Nicht! Schwul! Ich! Bin! Nicht! Schwul! Desidia & Sevvie: *flöten* Du tust's schon wieder, du tust's schon wieder! Snape: Hrmpf! *geht in die Ecke und schmollt* Desidia & Sevvie: Eckenfetischist! Snape: Gar nicht!)  
  
Gilderoy sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an: "Du bist mir suspekt. Ich mach mich mal fertig fürs Bett, ne?"  
  
"HOSE ANLASSEN!", brüllte Snape.  
  
"Jaja, Herzchen! Du wirst schon früh genug das Vergnügen haben..." Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen verschwand Gilderoy im Bad. Snape fing währenddessen an, in seiner Ecke auf- und abzuwippen.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde kam Gilderoy wieder raus, dicke Lockenwickler im Haar, eine grüne Nachtcreme im Gesicht und mit einem rosafarbenen Nachthemd bekleidet. Snape hatte gerade seinen perfekten Wipp-Rhythmus gefunden und hatte auch nicht vor, so schnell wieder damit aufzuhören.  
  
Gilderoy schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke, lüpfte sie einladend und gurrte: "Komm doch zu mir, Schnuffelchen! Hier haben wir's schön gemütlich, und wenn's uns kalt wird, reiben wir uns gegenseitig die Zauberstäbe." (Snape: Allein bei der Erinnerung muss ich heulen. Desidia & Sevvie: Wolln wir seehn, wolln wir seehn! Snape: Ihr seid ja sooo gemeeeiiin... *dreht sich wieder um und schmollt weiter* Desidia & Sevvie: Beleidigte Leberwurst! Snape: Gaaar niiicht!!)  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Snape vor sich auf den Boden und beschleunigte sein Wipp-Tempo um 200%.  
  
"Na gut, ich mach dann jetzt mal das Licht aus! Du kannst ja noch kommen, wenn du willst!", schlug Gilderoy vor und knipste das Licht aus.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen um Acht klopfte es an die Tür, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schneite Dumbledore herein. Sein erster Blick fiel auf Snape, der immer noch zitternd und wippend und ohne Hemd in der Ecke saß und wirres Zeug faselte.  
  
"Ach, wie nett!", sagte Dumbledore erfreut. "Habt ihr Auszieh-Verstecken gespielt? Da hattest du aber echt ein gutes Versteck, offensichtlich hat er dich ja nicht gefunden! War's schön?"  
  
Snape zeigte keinerlei Reaktion und wippte nur weiterhin auf und ab. Dumbledore deutete das als ein Nicken und lächelte zahnlos, weil er vergessen hatte, sein Gebiss reinzutun. "Dann ist ja gut. Gilderoy?"  
  
"Ja, Albus; ich bin hier! Guten Morgen!"  
  
"Guten Morgen! Bussi aufs Bauchi, Gilderoy!"  
  
"Bussi aufs Bauchi, Albus!"  
  
Das war zuviel für Snape. Er sprang auf und verließ schreiend und wild mit den Armen rudernd das Zimmer.  
  
"Ach, ihr seids doch zwei verrückte Hühner!", sagte Albus kichernd.  
  
"Ja, wie du siehst haben wir uns bestens amüsiert! Wie könnte es auch anders sein, bei mir, dem Inhaber des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kräfte, fünfmaliger Gewinner des "Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises", Autor mehrerer Bestseller und Schwuchtel vom Dienst!", sagte Gilderoy stolz. "Magst an Prosecco?"  
  
ENDE 


	2. Snape in Schwulitaeten II

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören zwar JK Rowling, aber wir nutzen sie schamlos für unsere miesen Zwecke und scheffeln auch noch massig Kohle damit! Die Weltherrschaft ist schon zum Greifen nah!! Muahahahahaha!!  
  
A/N: Na, was haben wir gesagt?? Snape kann es einfach nicht für sich behalten! Bei einem Fässchen, ääh Tässchen Glühwein hat er uns schon wieder eine Geschichte vertratscht, die ihr nicht verpassen solltet! Übrigens, sonstige Neuigkeiten aus seinem Leben erfahrt ihr exklusiv auf unserer Homepage www.snape-stalkers.de.vu! Adios!  
  
Snape in Schwulitäten Teil 2  
  
Eines wunderschönen Tages (Snape: *RÄUSPER*)... ähm, okay, okay. Eines nicht so schönen Tages gabs eine Überschwemmung... haha, nein! Also, eines nicht so schönen Tages hockte Snape wie eine Assel in der Sauna, einer SCHWULENsauna, aber er wusste es nicht - noch nicht. (Desidia & Sevvie: Wer's glaubt! Snape: Ach lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe!) Er wähnte sich nämlich unschuldigerweise in einer Frauensauna und wunderte sich schon, wo die ganzen Häschen blieben. Da schneite Gilderoy herein, nur mit einem spärlichen rosa Handtuch bekleidet. Als er Snape sah, zog er sich mit einem Ruck und laszivem Hüftschwung das Handtuch weg und winkte.  
  
"Huhu Sevvie-Schatz!"  
  
Snape machte einen Satz bis an die Decke (Snape: Mein Schädel brummt mir heute noch!) und rannte panisch kreischend (Desidia & Sevvie: Tuntig! Tuntig kreischend! AAAAAAAAAH!) und wild mit den Armen rudernd davon.  
  
Gilderoy winkte ihm nach: "Bis später, Sevvie-Schatz!"  
  
Snape rannte um die Ecke und lief dem Albus direkt in die Arme. (Desidia & Sevvie: Oh lala! Snape: Also bitte!!!) Dieser packte ihn am Ohr und zerrte ihn freundlich mit in sein Büro. (Snape: *reibt sich unauffällig sein Ohr* Desidia & Sevvie: Ha ha! *zeigen mit dem Finger auf ihn*) Dort angekommen forderte er ihn auf, sich zu setzen und bot ihm einen Cocktail an - mit rosa Schirmchen und tuffigen Wedelchen. (Desidia & Sevvie: *pruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuust* Snape: *brüllt* Stimmt gar nicht!!! Das war Doppelherz!! Oh... *geht in seine Ecke und schämt sich*)  
  
Dumbledore kam gleich zur Sache. (Desidia & Sevvie: *ziehen die Augenbrauen hoch* Snape: *platzt in seiner Ecke* Desidia & Sevvie: Huii!! Peng!!) "Lieber Severus! Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, bin ich untröstlich über den Verlust meiner geliebten Sesamstraßen-Lunchbox. Ich hab sie damals ´88 (Desidia & Sevvie: INSIDER!!! Snape: IS DOCH GAR NICHT WAHR!!! Wenn ihr das schon erzählt, dann bitte wahrheitsgetreu! Desidia & Sevvie: *flöten* Okayyy...) äh nein, also gestern, beim Picknicken mit Minerva im Verbotenen Wald liegen lassen. Ich hab vergessen wo, aber bitte holen Sie sie mir bis morgen!"  
  
In diesem Moment schneite Gilderoy herein, nur mit einem spärlichen rosa Handtuch bekleidet. Als er Snape sah, zog er sich mit einem Ruck und laszivem Hüftschwung das Handtuch weg und winkte.  
  
"Huhu Albus! Hallöchen Sevvie-Schatz!"  
  
"Hallo Gilderoy! Bussi aufs Bauchi!", sagte Albus. Snape war entsetzt. (Snape: Bin ich immer noch!!) "Also, lieber Severus! Da nimmste doch mal den Gilderoy auch mit, der freut sich immer so wenn ihr zusammen seid. *zwinker zwinker*"  
  
Gilderoy: *zwinker zwinker*  
  
Snape: *zwinker zwinker* "Verflixte Staubpartikel!" (Desidia & Sevvie: Jaja... ne?)  
  
Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig angezogen hatten (Snape: *platzt* Desidia & Sevvie: Huiiii! Feuerwerk!!), zogen sie los; der eine fröhlich pfeifend, der andere missmutig vor sich hingrummelnd. (Desidia & Sevvie: Wir wussten nicht, dass du pfeifen kannst, Sevvie! Snape: *grumpf*)  
  
Gilderoy versuchte Snape mit seiner guten Laune anzustecken, aber er verschlimmerte sie dadurch nur noch mehr. "Ach ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag um eine Sesamstraßen-Lunchbox zu retten? Die Vögel vögeln... äh, zwitschern, die Murmeltiere murmeln, die Eichhörnchen eichen, ach ist das nicht allerliebst?" (Snape: *kotz* Desidia & Sevvie: *reiern ausnahmsweise mit* Aber nur heute!)  
  
Snape zog Gilderoy einen mit der Bratpfanne über die er vorsorglicherweise mitgenommen hatte. Gilderoy: *GONG* Alle Vögel verließen fluchtartig in einer großen Wolke den Wald. Entspannt sagte Snape: "Endlich kein nerviges Gevögel mehr... äh, Gezwitscher. Und dieser Idiot ist auch endlich still. Ach was für ein herrlicher Tag, die Murmeltiere murmeln, die Eichhörnchen eichen, ach ist das nicht allerliebst?" (Desidia & Sevvie: *grööööhl*)  
  
Gilderoy war derweilen darauf konzentriert ihren Weg mit Stöckelschuhen zu markieren, die er einen nach dem anderen aus seinem Umhang heraus zog und im hohen Bogen hinter sich schleuderte. Snape achtete gar nicht darauf, sondern bekam den Herzinfarkt seines Lebens, denn was er da in der Ferne sich nähern sah war zuviel für seine fliehende Intelligenz. Abrupt blieb er stehen worauf Gilderoy, der immer noch fleißig Schuhe gestreut hatte, mitten in ihn rein bumste. (Desidia & Sevvie: *jooooooooooohl, kreisch, gacker* Snape: *kommt aus seiner Ecke hervor und verzieht sich gleich wieder, weil ihm einfällt was gleich noch passiert*)  
  
Durch den plötzlichen "Bums" (Desidia & Sevvie: *kichern pubertär* SCHLEICHWERBUNG!) hinter sich geriet Snape aus dem Gleichgewicht und fiel volle Kanne auf die Fresse und Gilderoy gleich hinterher - nämlich auf ihn drauf. Ehe sie sich wieder aufrappeln konnten, stand auch schon eine Katze vor ihnen. Das seltsame war nur... sie ging auf zwei Beinen und trug Strapse. Snape bemerkte dass Gilderoy immer noch auf ihm lag und es sich grade bequem gemacht hatte und sagte schnell zu der Katze: "Äh, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Wirklich nicht!!!!!!!! *klingt leicht verzweifelt*" Die Katze stemmte die eine Pfote in die Hüfte und hielt Snape die andere zum Handkuss unter den gekrümmten Zinken. (Snape: *heult vor lauter Komplexen und weil er die Erinnerung von Gildi auf ihm so schrecklich findet*)  
  
"Guten Tag, ich bin der gestrapste Kater. Und wer seids ihr?"  
  
"Wir, äh... wir sind jedenfalls nicht zusammen!!!", sagte Snape rasch.  
  
Gilderoy stand auf und klopfte sich die Snape-Fusseln vom Hmm-hmm... Also natürlich von seiner Kleidung - ähem! "Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, Inhaber des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kräfte, fünfmaliger Gewinner des "Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises", Autor mehrerer Bestseller und selbst begeisterter Strapsträger."  
  
Snape lag immer noch auf dem Boden und hielt sich die Ohren zu. "Das wollt ich nicht hören, das wollt ich nicht hören... Bleibt mir denn nichts erspart?"  
  
Und es blieb ihm nichts erspart. Denn der gestrapste Kater war sofort Feuer und Flamme und fing mit Gilderoy eine lebhafte Diskussion über Strapsmarken an, auf deren furiosem Höhepunkt Gilderoy sich auszog um mit dem Kater einen Strapsvergleich anzustellen.  
  
Snape sprang auf, rannte wild mit den Armen rudernd und "Neeeeeeeiiiiiiin"- schreiend davon. (Zeitlupe: "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn!!") Gilderoy entschuldigte sich eiligst und rannte in Strapsen hinter ihm her, was nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, dass Snape langsamer lief. Dann blieb er aber ganz unvermutet stehen und Gilderoy bumste abermals von hinten in ihn rein. (Desidia & Sevvie: Das kann kein Zufall sein!!! Snape: Seid nicht so gemein! Ihr wisst doch genau dass ich den nicht mag! *quengel* Desidia & Sevvie: Dafür bumst ihr aber ganz schön oft! Snape: *produziert eine monströse Gewitterwolke*)  
  
Diesmal blieben die beiden jedoch auf den Füßen. Snape starrte in den Wald und der Wald starrte zurück. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich leicht in dieser Sache (also dem Wald) verrannt (also verlaufen) hatte. Das würde er jedoch niemals zugeben.  
  
"Du hast dich verlaufen, Gilderoy!", sagte er.  
  
"Aber nein! Ich habe doch Schuhe gestreut! Guck!" Er wies auf den Wald hinter ihnen, aber kein einziger Schuh war mehr zu sehen.  
  
"Gilderoy du Idiot! Jeder weiß von dem schuhfressenden Monster hier im Wald und du streust Schuhe! Hättest du nicht wie jeder andere Mensch auch Gartenzwerge streuen können?"  
  
Gilderoy war geknickt. "Entschuldigung..." Er zückte einen Labello mit Goldschimmer der super zu seinen Haaren passte und schmierte ihn sich geistesabwesend in die Ohren. Gleich darauf strahlte er wieder, denn das machte ihn immer ganz glücklich.  
  
Snape derweilen hatte sich hinter einem Baum versteckt weil er schon wieder die nächste Gestalt nahen sah: Es war ein gigantischer roter Arsch, der fröhlich furzend herbeigetrippelt kam.  
  
"Furz furz furz furz fuuurz, ich bin ein Arsch, ein so ein gutgelaunter Arsch..."  
  
Snape fiel die Kinnlade bis zu den Knien herunter, während Gilderoy den Arsch begrüßte als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.  
  
"Hallo ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, Inhaber des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kräfte, fünfmaliger Gewinner des "Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises", Autor mehrerer Bestseller und selbst ein Riesenarsch." (Snape: *pruuuuuuuuuuuust* Das hat er zwar nicht gesagt, aber das gibt 10 Punkte für Gryffindor! Desidia & Sevvie: *vergießen je eine Rührungsträne*)  
  
Der Arsch furzte die Nationalhymne der Ärsche und stellte sich vor. "Ich bin Rotärschchen und muss zu Großmutter bevor der Pöse Wolf kommt! Sie da hinter dem Baum! Kommen Sie hervor, ich tue nichts!"  
  
Snape wagte sich tatsächlich einen Millimeter hinter dem Baum hervor (Snape: Riesenfehler! Tu's nicht, Snape!) und der Arsch freute sich so sehr, dass er ihm fröhlich ins Gesicht furzte. Snape ergriff wieder kreischend die Flucht während Gilderoy ihm seufzend folgte und "wie gehabt, wie gehabt" murmelte.  
  
Nach schier endloser Raserei beruhigte sich Snape langsam wieder und setzte sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm um sich auszuruhen. Gilderoy setzte sich daneben und rückte gleich dicht auf. Snape rückte ein Stück weiter. Gilderoy rückte hinterher.  
  
"Rück mir nicht so auf die Pelle, Gilderoy!", sagte Snape und fiel vom Stamm auf einen Igel.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!", sagte der Igel.  
  
"Oh, Verzeihung", entschuldigte sich Snape, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass er Stacheln im Hintern hatte. Gilderoy langte gleich beherzt nach seinem Arsch. Snape schlug tuntig seine Hand weg.  
  
"Jetzt wehr dich halt nicht", schnurrte Gilderoy. "Du willst es doch auch!"  
  
"Was will ich? Ich will gar nix von dir!", schnappte Snape.  
  
"Du willst doch auch... die Stacheln im Hintern loswerden!"  
  
"Ach so, ja. Dann sei aber vorsichtig!", sagte Snape und reckte Gilderoy den Hintern entgegen. "Es ist das erste Mal für mich..."  
  
"Hach ja, einmal ist immer das erste Mal", flötete Gilderoy und zuppelte ihm gefühlvoll die Stacheln heraus. (Snape: Ooh, das war soo schmerzhaft! Desidia & Sevvie: Heul doch, heul doch! Snape: Tu ich auch! So!)  
  
Nachdem er die Stacheln losgeworden war, war sein Hintern auf doppelte Größe angeschwollen. Snape betrachtete ihn kummervoll. "Zu blöd, dass ich auf Igelstacheln allergisch bin! Das ist alles deine Schuld, Gilderoy!"  
  
Gottergeben fügte sich Gilderoy in sein Schicksal als Buhmann der Welt - oder vielmehr des Waldes. Er schlug graziös die Beinen übereinander, zückte eine Nagelfeile und begann, sich in aller Ruhe die Nägel zu maniküren. "Da wir schon mal verschollen sind, wäre es doch nett, ein Pläuschchen zu halten! Sammel Feuerholz und mach uns ein romantisches Lagerfeuer. Das ist genau das richtige für eine lauschige Sommernacht wie diese..."  
  
Snape sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Gilderoy, es ist taghell!"  
  
"Aber hier in diesen Gefilden geht die Sonne soo schnell unter! Du wirst sehen, ruck zuck ist es Nacht! Und wenn's uns dann friert, dann werden wir uns ganz nah aneinanderkuscheln... hach jaaa... ganz naaah..."  
  
Bevor Snape protestieren konnte, hörten sie ein sich näherndes Pfeifen. Snape wurde sofort Stock steif. (Desidia & Sevvie: Ohooo! Stock steif! Alles? Snape: *ignoriert uns mit der Geduld, die eine Kuh einer Scheißhausfliege gegenüber an den Tag legt, die ihr fröhlich um den Arsch surrt und dabei an schöne Zeiten denkt*) Da bog das Pfeifen um den nächsten Baum und sie sahen, dass das gar kein Pfeifen war... (Desidia & Sevvie: *enttäuscht* Ooh... Snape: Hähä! *ignoriert uns wieder mit der Geduld die eine Kuh etc...*)... sondern eine Person. Und was für eine! Was da herangeschlendert kam, sah aus wie Heidi für Arme. (Desidia & Sevvie: Und es war eine Frau und sie war nicht schwul!! Snape: Was seid ihr doch witzig! Sehr begnadete Komiker! Macht doch ein Varieté auf, dann BIN ICH EUCH LOS!!!) Sie war mit lauter kleinen bunten Tannen behangen, die einen ekligen Duft ausströmten.  
  
Snape raunte Gilderoy ins Ohr: "Wieso haben wir die eigentlich zuerst gehört und nicht gerochen?"  
  
"Ti-hi", machte Gilderoy tuntig und klopfte Snape auf den Arsch, worauf dieser (also Snape, nicht der Arsch) kreischend in die Höhe fuhr und sich an einem Ast festhielt. Die Person war leider inzwischen so nahe, dass er von ihrem "Duft" betäubt wurde und seine Muskeln ihn im Stich ließen. (Desidia & Sevvie: Muskeln?! *pruuuuuuuust* Snape: Pah! *schmollt in seiner Ecke und produziert eine noch monströsere Wolke, aus der gelegentlich Blitze zucken*) Darum fiel er wie ein Mehlsack vom Baum. Snape: *PLUMPS* Sofort kam Gilderoy angehopst und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. "Oh Sevvie- Schatz! Lass mich dir deinen Schmerz wegblasen - äh, küssen... ääh, pusten!"  
  
Snape achtete gar nicht auf ihn sondern stieß ihn unwirsch von sich und rappelte sich auf. Er stand jetzt der seltsamen Person genau gegenüber.  
  
"Hallo", sagte die Person. "Ich bin Duftbäumchen!"  
  
Snape floh kreischend hinter den nächsten Baum. "Tuntig, tuntig, tuntig", murmelte Gilderoy und schüttelte Duftbäumchen die Hand. "Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, Inhaber des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kräfte, fünfmaliger Gewinner des "Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises", Autor mehrerer Bestseller und selbst ein dufte Typ!"  
  
"Sehr angenehm", sagte Duftbäumchen. "Ich wohne in einem Schloss, welches völlig von Duftbäumchen umwuchert ist und deren immenser Duft das ganze Schloss in ein hundertjähriges Wachkoma versetzte, aus dem ich erst kürzlich erwacht bin und nun in meiner vollen Schönheit durch die Wälder streife."  
  
Snape brach hinter seinem Baum in schallendes Gelächter aus, worauf Duftbäumchen, sehr konsterniert wirkend, kleine explodierende Duftbäumchen nach ihm warf. Snape roch danach, als hätte er in Meister Propper Citrusfrische gebadet - und in einer Vielzahl anderer Mittelchen.  
  
Nachdem dieses interessante Schauspiel vorbei war, fiel Gilderoy etwas ein: nämlich warum sie überhaupt hier waren.  
  
"Liebes Duftbäumchen", begann er. "Wir suchen eine rote Sesamstraßen- Lunchbox. Hast du vielleicht eine gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, leider nicht", antwortete Duftbäumchen. "Aber wenn ihr in diese Richtung weitergeht, kommt ihr zu einem Turm, in dem eine gute Freundin von mir wohnt. Die weiß vielleicht Bescheid! Ihr müsst aber schauen, ob ihr überhaupt eine Audienz bekommt. Es könnte gut sein, dass sie wieder zahllose Verehrer abwimmeln muss."  
  
"Vielen Dank", sagte Gilderoy und verabschiedete sich mit Küsschen-links- Küsschen-rechts von Duftbäumchen. Dann marschierten sie los. Um sich die Zeit zu verkürzen und nicht mit Gilderoy reden zu müssen, floh Snape in einen Tagtraum. (Desidia & Sevvie: Stellt euch wabernden Nebel vor... Das Bild verschwimmt... Romantische Musik erklingt... Snape: *kotzt* Desidia & Sevvie: Hey! Das ist immerhin dein Traum!)  
  
In seinem Traum sah er einen Turm aus Elfenbein, an dem sich Efeu emporrankte und an dessen Fuß kleine Eichhörnchen eichten. Auf dem romantischen See neben dem Turm schwamm ein verliebtes Schwanenpärchen. Am Ufer tummelten sich Liebeslieder quakende Frösche. Im Dachfenster des Turmes stand eine Frau. Und was für eine Frau! Ihre goldschimmernden Locken umrahmten ihr engelsgleiches Antlitz, und ihre strahlendblauen Augen schienen ihm tief ins Herz zu blicken. Und ihre Lippen - ach, was für Lippen! Kirschrot, samtweich und äußerst kussfreundlich. (Desidia & Sevvie: *trippeln mit Plakat durchs Bild* Hier! Kaufen Sie 1a Lippen! Kirschrot, samtweich und äußerst kussfreundlich! Von Professor Snape empfohlen! Snape: *Gewitterwolke fängt an zu regnen*) Ihr tiefer Ausschnitt offenbarte mehr als er verbarg von ihren perfekt geformten Brüsten. (Snape: *sabber* Sevvie: *sabber* Desidia: *hält beiden Schüsseln unters Kinn* Papiertücher liegen da hinten! Bedient euch!) Ihr weißes Kleid schien geradezu in der untergehenden Sonne zu leuchten, und die goldenen Besätze an Ärmeln und Saum glitzerten einladend.  
  
Snape schrie "Jippiiiiiieeeee, ich komme!" (Desidia & Sevvie: Wie, jetzt schon? Das geht aber schnell bei dir! Snape: *gewitterwolke donnert laut und bläht sich noch mehr auf*) und rannte los. Da stand er auch schon vor dem Turm. Nur dass er nicht aus Elfenbein war sondern aus - Backstein. Es gab auch keinen Teich, sondern nur ein Stück Moor, behangen mit Entengrütze, auf dem auch kein Schwanenpärchen schwamm sondern ein Rabe - mit Bauch nach oben versteht sich (und er trainierte bestimmt nicht für die nächste Rückenschwimm-Meisterschaft).  
  
Snape war leicht desillusioniert. "Meine Prinzessin?", fragte er zaghaft und blickte nach oben.  
  
"Hier bin ich!" Mit diesen Worten flog oben das Fenster auf und heraus beugte sich - ja, was eigentlich? Es war keine Frau, soviel war klar. Aber war es ein Mann? Nicht unbedingt, würden wir meinen. Es war eine Tunte. RAtunteL!  
  
Snape blickte wie hypnotisiert nach oben. "Oh. Mein. Gott."  
  
"Das haben schon viele zu mir gesagt!", zwitscherte Ratuntel fröhlich. Sie trug ein rosa Tütü und einen Leopardentanga. Auf dem Kopf trug sie eine schlecht sitzende Perücke mit langen schwarzen Haaren. (Desidia & Sevvie: *jooooohl* An wen erinnert uns das?? Snape: Keine Ahnung! Ich weiß gar nicht wen ihr meint! *scheint ehrlich verwirrt*)  
  
"Mein Name ist Ratuntel, und wie heißt ihr meine holden Prinzen?", hauchte sie.  
  
"Prinz? Oh Gott!!", keuchte Snape und rannte - tadaa! Überraschung! - hinter den nächsten Baum!  
  
"Also ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, Inhaber des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kräfte, fünfmaliger Gewinner des "Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises", Autor mehrerer Bestseller und - ich muss es leider zugeben - ganz so tuntig wie du bin ich nun doch nicht. Auch wenn es mir das Herz zerbricht."  
  
"Und wer ist dieser Schnuffi da hinter dem Baum?", fragte Ratuntel neugierig.  
  
"Ich bin Professor Snape", piepste Snape. "Und! Nicht! Schwul!"  
  
"Ti-hi, isser nich süß?", trillerte Gilderoy.  
  
"Jaja, herzallerliebst", stimmte Ratuntel zu. "Sagts amal, seids ihr hier um mich zu retten?"  
  
"Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?", überlegte Gilderoy laut.  
  
"Gut", sagte Ratuntel. "Dann werde ich euch mit den Formalitäten bekannt machen! 1. Der Ritter der mich rettet, braucht ein edles Ross. 2. Er muss unverheiratet sein. 3. Frauen brauchen mir gar nicht unterzukommen. 4. Ein Eigenheim wär nicht schlecht. 5. Kinderwunsch könnt ihr vergessen. 6. Der Ritter muss rufen 'Ratuntel, Ratuntel, lass dein Haar herunter!'"  
  
"Prima!", sagte Gilderoy. "Sevvie, du bist mein Ross! *süffisantes Grinsen* Lass uns reiheiten!!"  
  
"Fang mich doch!", rief Snape und rannte im Kreis um den Baum, während Gilderoy ihm kichernd folgte. "Ich krieg dich, ich krieg dich! Jetzt bleib halt stehn, ich will dich doch nur reiten!"  
  
Geschockt von soviel Ehrlichkeit blieb Snape tatsächlich stehen, worauf Gilderoy - tadaa! Überraschung! - von hinten in ihn hineinbumste. Snape fiel vornüber auf alle Viere und Gilderoy nutzte die Chance und bestieg ihn. (Snape: Das stimmt ja nun nicht ganz! Könnt ihr das nicht anders ausdrücken?? Desidia & Sevvie: Nö! Wieso?) Snape versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, was Gilderoy zu dem Kommentar veranlasste: "Du wilder Hengst! Jetzt bock halt nicht so! Wir müssen doch Ratuntel retten!"  
  
"Ich! Will! Nicht! Ich rett hier nix! Außer vielleicht die Sesamstraßen- Lunchbox!", protestierte Snape lauthals, aber da er Gilderoy nicht loswurde, fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und kroch brav zum Fuß des Turmes. (Snape: Also wie ihr das jetzt so erzählt... das war schon schlimm! Oh diese Erinnerungen! Desidia & Sevvie: Heul doch, heul doch! Snape: Heult selber! Desidia & Sevvie: Okay! *fallen sich in die Arme* Das ist ja alles soooo traaauuriiiig... )  
  
Gilderoy warf sich in Heldenpose, reckte die geballte Faust in die Luft und schmetterte: "Ratuntel, Ratuntel, lass dein Haar herunter!", woraufhin Ratuntel ihnen ihre Perücke vor die Füße warf. Perücke: *PLATSCH* (Drunter trug sie übrigens noch eine Perücke desselben Models.)  
  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Gilderoy.  
  
"Und jetzt hab ich Rückenschmerzen", plärrte Snape und warf Gilderoy endlich ab.  
  
"Also ich weiß auch nicht", sagte Ratuntel. "Irgendwas ist schiefgelaufen. Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt gerettet sein. Lasst uns mal darüber beraten!"  
  
"Gute Idee", sagte Gilderoy. "Aber wie wär's wenn du erst mal runterkommst? Dann müssen wir nicht so schreien und kriegen auch nicht so einen Steifen... Hals!"  
  
"Ja aber wie denn?", jammerte Ratuntel.  
  
"A geh Semmerl! Mach doch einfach die Tür auf!", sagte Mosi, der plötzlich dem Teich entstieg, sich schüttelte und auf den Turm zuging. Im Vorübergehen hob er die Perücke auf. "Is des eine von meinen?"  
  
"Äh, wer sind Sie denn?", fragte Snape.  
  
"Ich bin der Mosi Moshammer", sagte Mosi. "Und des is die Daisy", fügte er hinzu und zog ein kleines Hündchen aus seiner Haarpracht. "Ich hab euch hier auch was mitgebracht, des is was ganz was Feines, gell Daisy?" Er öffnete einen Koffer den er auch aus seiner Haarpracht zog und entnahm ihm 3 Paar rosa Hotpants, 3 transparente Muskelshirts und 3 Paar zartrosa Lackschühchen mit gelben Schleifchen. Und natürlich noch 3 Paar Mickymaus- Ohren zum Aufsetzen.  
  
"Des is die Sommerkollektion, fesch, sportlich und männlich für den Draufgänger von heute", erklärte Mosi stolz und reichte jedem ein Outfit. Ratuntel hatte inzwischen den Turm verlassen und zog sich begeistert um. Gilderoy war auch sofort mit von der Partie, nur Snape weigerte sich.  
  
"Nun mach schon! Wir wollen ihn doch nicht kränken!", flüsterte ihm Gilderoy ins Ohr, aber den eigentlichen Ausschlag gab Daisy, die Snape begeistert ankläffte. Daisy: *WIFF WIFF* Snape sah sie an wie ein Reh das des Nachts vor einem sich nähernden Lastzug steht und begann sofort, sich umzuziehen.  
  
"Mei ihr schauts ja etz fesch aus", freute sich Mosi als die Drei neu eingekleidet vor ihm standen.  
  
Sich ihres eigentlichen Auftrags erinnernd (hauptsächlich weil er schnell weg von dieser kläffenden Bestie wollte), erkundigte sich Snape zaghaft nach der roten Sesamstraßen-Lunchbox.  
  
"A rote Sesamstraßen-Lunchbox... des is ja pervers." Mit diesen Worten verzog sich Mosi wieder in seinen See und ward nie mehr gesehn. (Desidia & Sevvie: Oh Gott wär das schön! Snape: Ausnahmsweise stimme ich euch mal zu! Obwohl ich immer noch nicht weiß, wer das eigentlich war...)  
  
Da Mosi ihnen keinen große Hilfe gewesen war, verließen sie sich nun ganz auf Ratuntel, die sich ihnen anschloss, aber auch keine Ahnung hatte. "Also wir gehen jetzt da lang *murmelt* das wird schon stimmen." Snape und Gilderoy folgten ihr vertrauensselig, während es um sie herum dunkel wurde. Gilderoy und Ratuntel erheiterten sich gegenseitig mit lustigen Witzchen. (Was haben ein Sarg und ein Kondom gemeinsam? - In beiden steckt ein Steifer! *gacker gacker* Und was ist der Unterschied? - Der eine kommt, der andre geht. *pruuuust*)  
  
Snape versuchte wiederholt, sich unauffällig zu verdünnisieren, aber jedes Mal rief Gilderoy in zurück. (*Tür fliegt auf, Neon Angel kommt rein, liest den Satz* Neon Angel: Bei Fuß! Desidia & Sevvie: Hellas! Schön dass du auch kommst Schatzi! Bussi aufs Bauchi! Snape: *würg* Nicht ihr auch noch!) Mit zunehmender Dunkelheit wurden jedoch auch Gilderoy und Ratuntel immer stiller und drängten sich immer näher an Snape, der das "Glück" hatte, in der Mitte zu laufen. Er kam sich leicht benutzt vor, vor allem als Gilderoy und Ratuntel begannen, sich bei ihm einzuhaken.  
  
"Sevvie Schatz, wusstest du schon dass Reibung Wärme erzeugt?", flötete Gilderoy.  
  
"Ääh - ich muss weg!", sagte Snape und stürmte davon, bis er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. (Desidia, Sevvie & Neon Angel: Wir waren's nicht, wir waren's nicht! Snape: Ich weiß, dass ihr es nicht wart! Aber in diesem Fall wär mir das fast lieber gewesen...)  
  
Stock steif stand er da und wartete auf die anderen, die sich, mittlerweile wieder laut quatschend, näherten. "Psssst!", machte Snape.  
  
"WIESO? IS DA WAS??", kreischte Ratuntel und machte auch Bekanntschaft mit Snapes vorsorglich mitgebrachter Pfanne. Ratuntel: *TSCHING*  
  
"So, und jetzt lausch mal, Gilderoy!", verlangte Snape. Gilderoy lauschte andächtig. Und tatsächlich, da war sie wieder, diese Stimme:  
  
"Macht doch mal nen Kreis!"  
  
Die Drei sahen sich erschrocken an.  
  
"Jetzt macht doch mal nen Kreeiiis!"  
  
Verwirrt machten die Drei einen Kreis.  
  
"Jetzt macht doch mal endlich n Kreeiiis!"  
  
"Du", flüsterte Gildi. "Ich glaub langsam, der meint gar nich uns!"  
  
"Das kommt von hinter den Büschen", raunte Ratuntel.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal, jetz macht endlich nen Kreis!!"  
  
Vorsichtig bogen sie die Zweige auseinander. Dahinter sahen sie eine Reihe poppender Zwerge, alle nur mit ihren Mützchen bekleidet und der Hinterste rief wieder: "Ich sag doch, macht doch mal n Kreis!"  
  
"Ach, das sind ja nur die schwulen sieben Zwerge!", erklärte Ratuntel erleichtert.  
  
"Schwul?!", schrie Snape. "Ich halt's nicht aus, ich halt's nicht aus! Sind! Denn! Hier! Alle! Schwul!" Seinen Po umklammernd rannte er im Zickzack zum nächsten Baum. (Desidia, Sevvie & Neon Angel: *liegen mit den Fäusten trommelnd auf dem Boden und schreien vor Lachen* Snape: Wo is denn da der Witz?! Das war nicht lustig!! Das hat mir Angst gemacht! - Oh! *verzieht sich wieder tief in seine Ecke*)  
  
Da fiel Snape wieder mal was auf den Kopf - äh, was ein! Lämpchen überm Kopf: *DING* Er lugte vorsichtig hinter seinem Baum hervor und fragte eher aus Spaß: "Wo habt ihr überhaupt Schneeflittchen gelassen? Hahahahaha!"  
  
Die Zwerge unterbrachen kurz ihre Orgie (die mittlerweile im Kreis stattfand - glücklicher letzter Zwerg) um ihm zu antworten: "Die sitzt da hinten mit ihrer roten Sesamstraßen-Lunchbox."  
  
Den Dreien klappte erst mal die Kinnlade runter. Wie verrückt "ROTE LUNCHBOX!!!" schreiend stürzten sie auf Schneeflittchen zu, die panisch die Flucht ergriff. (Desida, Sevvie & Neon Angel: TUNTENPARADE!! *machen eine Polonaise durchs Zimmer* Snape: *schließt sich geistesabwesend an*)  
  
Auf der Flucht ließ Schneeflittchen die Lunchbox fallen. In vollem Lauf stürzten sich die Drei darauf, hinterließen eine 10 Meter lange Bremsspur und umklammerten zum Schluss triumphierend die Lunchbox. Bei dieser Gelegenheit bemerkte Gilderoy: "Du, Sevvie! Wollen wir nicht, wenn wir zurück im Schloss sind, unseren Sieg mit Prosecco begießen?"  
  
"Du Proseccodrossel!", kicherte Snape. Eine Nanosekunde später bemerkte er, was er da gesagt hatte, ordnete es in die Kategorie 'Riesenfehler', die sich gleich neben 'Gilderoy Lockhart' befand ein und schoss wie ein geölter Feuerblitz, die Lunchbox wie einen Football unter den Arm geklemmt, in Richtung Hogwarts.  
  
Dort angekommen, stürmte er unverzüglich ins Büro vom Albus, der ihn sofort um sein Outfit beneidete.  
  
"Direktor... habe... Lunchbox..." keuchte Snape und legte sie seinem Gebieter vor die Füße.  
  
Albus hob sie lächelnd auf: "Oh, mein Kreuz!" Kreuz: *KNARZ* Summend öffnete er seinen riesigen Schrank und Snape bekam Augen so groß wie Untertassen, denn der Schrank war von oben bis unten vollgestopft mit roten Sesamstraßen-Lunchboxen.  
  
"Wie schön jetzt sind sie wieder komplett. Da wird sich Minerva aber freuen," quietschte Albus vergnügt.  
  
Snape wurde erfasst von einer sanften, erlösenden Ohnmacht.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
